1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air purifier, and more particularly, to a freestanding air purifier in which a discharge direction of purified air can be varied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a freestanding air purifier defines a flow path around an axial flow fan vertically mounted therein for intaking and discharging ambient air, and has a filter provided at an intake port for filtrating contaminants present in ambient air. This type of air purifier is referred to as a freestanding air purifier since its body has a vertically extended shape.
In such a freestanding air purifier, a discharge port is formed at the opposite side of the intake port such that intake air at the intake port is purified by the filter and discharged to the opposite side thereof, and is formed with an auto-blade allowing a variation of a specified angle so as to vary a discharge angle of the purified air.
In the freestanding air purifier, an air-stream flows from the rear side of the air purifier provided with the intake port to the front side thereof provided with the discharge port. Here, although, in the case where the discharge angle of air is varied by means of the auto-blade, the variation of the air-stream is slight. As a result, the variation of the air-stream is considerably restricted, so that the overall air-stream is not significantly changed.
Accordingly, when indoor air is purified by the conventional air purifier as described above, there is a problem in that as the purified air is distributed mainly from the font side of the air purifier, the purified air is non-uniformly distributed depending on where the air purifier is positioned in an installation area, thereby making the degree of air pollution non-uniform in the installation area.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that, since the discharge of the purified air is concentrated in one direction, it takes a long time to purify the entire installation area, thereby lowering purification efficiency.